Mr. Flynn vs. Tank Abbot---WCW Souled Out 2000
by Shmee
Summary: The true story of the infamous shoot-fight from WCW Souled Out 2000.


Mr. Flynn vs. Tank Abbot  
  
The BLOCK! recap for Souled Out 2000  
  
You've waited for this moment all week, now you shall wait no longer! It's the Jerry  
Flynn THE BLOCK! recap for the 1/16/00 PPV WCW Souled Out!  
  
Notice: Jerry's match with Tiny Tank Abbot was originally supposed to take place on Mr.  
Flynn's hometurf, THE BLOCK! but Tiny lost the mambos to step into the danger zone at  
the last minute, so the match will instead be a so-called "shoot-fight rules" match. It really doesn't matter what kind of match it is, Mr. Flynn is a master of all types of death matches.  
  
For some reason, the role-model and undisputed champion of less fortunate children  
worldwide, Lightning Foot Jerry Flynn, made his way to the ring first, rather uncustomary. As Mr. Flynn soaked in the cheers and adulation of millions of his fans chanting his name and enjoying the sounds of his killer theme music, a dark cloud emerged over the arena as the sounds of a 2-cent chicken scratch theme song was somewhat heard over the PA as Tiny Tank himself, that big stupid dummy Tank Abbot, made his way to the ring. Tiny, with his cheap imitation Jim Neidhart beard, tried pysching out Mr. Flynn with lame taunts like "Get off my cousin Lydell" and "I'm going to kick your tooshy". To no one's surprise, Mr. Flynn ignored Tiny's lame insults and came back with his Thunderous stone-cold face staring a hole right through Tiny. Tiny was visibly shaken and quite understandably wanted to leave the ring as quick as possible, but WCW officials came out, fearing that this potential box-office blockbuster of a match might be ruined, escorted Tiny back to the ring promptly and warned him he would not get any gruel for dinner if he did not play his role of sacrificial lamb to Good  
ol' JF and fight!  
  
Motivated by the thought of not having his customary gruel for dinner, Tiny charged at Mr. Flynn, stunning him with lefts and rights and more lefts and rights. Fearing for the safety of his hands, Tiny stopped and backed off. Mr. Flynn looked out of it and Tiny gloated to the fans that he had destroyed their hero. The fans looked heartbroken and worried about their fallen hero. This was truly a tragedy worse then when Hulk Hogan was Butt-splashed by Earthquake 3 times. Alas, things are not always what they seem.  
  
From the corner, Mr. Flynn was ever so slightly moving, and gave the fans a cunning wink of his eye letting them know that the weak blows Tiny laid on him had no effect whatsoever. The fans began heckling Tiny, who still thought he had Mr. Flynn down and out. Tiny went over to try and finish the job, but when he went to grab JF, Good' ol' Jerry took him and flung him around into the corner and hit him with LIGHTNING Kicks of death! Tiny was out and on the mat after about a half of a kick.  
  
Not satisfied with what he had done, the caring and thoughtful Mr. Flynn helped Tiny to  
his feet and brushed the dirt and blood off his face. Ever the coward, Tiny pleaded with  
Mr. Flynn not to break any more bones in his body, in fear that his high-profile job as a  
hot dog vender in the UFC would be ruined forever. Mr. Flynn gave Tiny a hearty laugh  
and told him he had nothing to worry about. Tiny had simply been fooled by the best and  
has nothing to be ashamed of. Tiny embraced Mr. Flynn with a hug and thanked him for  
sparing his life. Mr. Flynn, of course, declared it was nothing and turned to leave the ring  
.   
Suddenly, something in Tiny snapped! He saw the ovation Good ol' JF was getting and  
couldn't take it. "To hell with the gruel!" he thought, "I wanna be like Jerry!".  
  
Determined to take Mr. Flynn's spot as the most dangerous man in the universe, Tiny  
charged at JF in a fit of rage. The crowd gasped! Would this be the end of their hero?   
Out of the corner of his eye, Mr. Flynn saw Tiny with no time to spare. He gave the  
crowd another wink and in the span of a micro-milla-second, turned and unleashed the  
move that was banned in 49 out of 50 states, the LIGHTNING FOOT KICK! Tiny was  
instantly decapitated, his head flying into the hands of a young JF fan at ringside. The  
crowd blew the roof off of the arena and chanted his name....."Mr. Flynn.....Mr.  
Flynn.....Mr. Flynn....."  
  
Our hero walked over to the lifeless body of Tiny and read a short eulogy he had  
prepared ahead of time, fearing something like this would happen. After he was done, he  
bestowed the greatest honor a decapitated victim of Jerry Flynn could have.....he wiped  
sweat off his brow and threw it on him!  
  
Afterwards, JF went to ringside and met the young fan. The youngster was in awe of his  
hero and could do only one thing......hand over Tiny's head to Mr. Flynn as a trophy of  
victory.  
  
Mr. Flynn laughed. "No son, you keep it. I try to give back to the fans for I have been  
blessed with Lightning quick feet of death."  
  
With that, Jerry autographed the rotting head of Tiny for the young JF fan, as he let out  
another hearty laugh and the crowd laughed right along with him.  
  
"Ma, I wanna be like Mr. Flynn when I grow up....."  
  
"I don't know son, he's one of a kind."  
  
Step into THE BLOCK! and enter Mr. Flynn's world.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
(The following is dedicated to that DI fan, Glenwo2)  
  
Souled Out......the aftermath........the scene: Mr. Flynn's backyard.  
  
Gathered around a picnic table, we see many of WCW's finest (soon to be in the WWF)  
wrestlers. Playing a simple game of two-hand touch football are the likes of 3 Count, Rey  
Rey, Juvi, and Elix Skipper. Sitting by a small kiddy-pool filled with beer are Scott Hall,  
Kevin Nash, and Mark Madden. Sitting next to them, sulking about not being picked for  
the football game, is Bret Hart. Across the 50-acre backyard is Jeff Jarrett, belting out  
some kickin' toons on his custom nWo silver gee-tar. In the pool also in the $20 million  
mansion's backyard is Lex Luger, Konnan, and Dave Burkhead. At the table, waiting for  
their food to be cooked are Tony Schiavone, Dean Malenko, TAFKA Prince Iaukea, The  
Maestro, DC, and others.  
  
Suddenly, and without warning, the grill that the burgers and dogs are being cooked on goes aflame! The cook, Mike Tenay, runs around not knowing what to do screaming like a girl.  
  
Out of the diamond floor kitchen flys Mr. Flynn himself! He quickly goes over to the grill and swings a LIGHTNING FOOT Kick over it! The flames disappear and all are safe. Mr. Flynn lets out a hearty laugh, and so do his guests at his mansion. As we fade to black, the football (Tiny Tanks head) is being tossed playfully in the background. On the outside of the party looking in is Disco, regretting that he ever doubted Mr. Flynn's might.  
  
Mr. Flynn. Hero of the day  
  



End file.
